


Wishes Come True

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds herself under both Rory and the Doctor's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17106952908/when-amy-opens-her-eyes-the-doctor-is-above-her).

When Amy opens her eyes the Doctor is above her like her moon and stars combined. His eyes glint in the darkness and she catches sight of his smile, cruel and kind at once. Rory travels over her body, his lips skating between her breasts. She wants them both; she has them. All she’d had to do was ask.

“Well, Pond,” the Doctor says, challenging her by keeping his lips just out of her reach while Rory begins to trail his way down her body, pressing kiss after kiss in a line down her flat belly. “You said you wanted me here. What are you going to do now?”

There are a thousand things that Amy would like to do to him; she’s been dreaming of it for years, since the first time she masturbated, her hand thrust into her knickers while she frantically dreamed of her doctor, her alien, her mad man in a box.

Now, wet with need for both of them, she hooks her hand against the back of the Doctor’s neck and yanks him down. She kisses him violently, their lips parting so that she can slide her tongue deep into his mouth. Against her skin, she feels Rory’s breath shiver, as if just the sight of them is enough to undo him.

She can’t imagine how it might look to see the Doctor and Rory together. If she’s lucky, they might agree to show her later tonight.

She kisses the Doctor until her lips are wet and slick. They move so easily together - the Doctor can play at the loveable fool all that he wants to, but the way he kisses proves that he’s been around the universe once or twice. He knows just how to make her squirm.

Rory’s fingers hook into the elastic of her panties and pulls them down, peeling them off of her legs before he allows them to drop to the ground. Newly exposed, Amy shivers and spreads her legs wider to expose herself to him. The Doctor pulls away from her mouth and looks down the pale length of her body, his eyes alight like he’s discovered a new marvel of the universe. It makes her grin and hold onto him as tightly as she dares, both of her boys, both of her men. Rory takes her apart and the Doctor is there every step of the way, taking her higher. It’s all she wants. It’s all that Amy has ever wanted.


End file.
